


patience and care

by kiyala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: After their kiss at the Cup of China, Victor gives Yuuri space and lets him respond in his own time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Frog](https://twitter.com/oversized_frog)!

"Is this the only tie you own, Yuuri?" 

It's not the first time that Victor has asked the question, but his voice doesn't carry the same despair as last time. Standing in their shared hotel room in Beijing, Victor's mouth is soft with a smile, his eyes even softer with a fondness that makes ice blue look warm. His fingers are light on the knot of Yuuri's tie, straightening it and then smoothing over his collar. It's entirely unnecessary and Yuuri is sure that they both know it. This is nothing but an excuse for Victor to touch him and for a moment, Yuuri wonders if this will lead into another kiss, the way they had just a couple of hours ago on the ice after Yuuri's free skate. 

Yuuri wonders how he'll respond, being more prepared for it this time. He takes a deep breath, but Victor only smiles at him and takes a step back. 

"Come on," Victor says, his expression still just as fond. "You medaled tonight. You shouldn't be late for the banquet." 

"You were late," Yuuri remembers, "at the banquet after last year's Grand Prix Final. Even though you won gold."

Something flickers across Victor's face then, too brief for Yuuri to properly read it, but then his smile widens. He rests his hand on Yuuri's back and guides him to the door. "Tonight is all about you. I want you to enjoy yourself. You should celebrate with Phichit."

With Victor's hand warm on his back and the phantom feeling of their kiss lingering on his lips, Yuuri can comfortably read between the lines. Victor isn't expecting anything from Yuuri; not tonight, not immediately. Even as he strokes his hand down the length of Yuuri's back through his jacket, Victor is putting just enough space between them to make it clear that he'll be patient. A lot has happened today and Yuuri knows that he needs the time to process all of it, including the silver medal that's currently sitting in his pocket because Phichit insists that he bring it to the banquet. 

Yuuri appreciates the time. He realises, as they walk down the hall together, that he needs it. If the next move is his, he wants to make sure that he puts the right amount of thought into it. He needs to be confident in what he's doing. 

The silence that falls around them as they take the elevator down to the banquet hall isn't entirely uncomfortable, but Yuuri can feel something there that he knows is new. He could lean into Victor's space and kiss him right now, he knows, but then it would be too rushed. They'd have to pull apart by the time the elevator doors opened and Yuuri would prefer to take his time. 

"I'm going to catch up with Chris and Georgi," Victor murmurs as they walk into the room together. He gives Yuuri's waist a squeeze, smiling as he lets go. "Have fun. You deserve it."

When Yuuri walks over, Phichit gives him a disappointed look. "I thought Victor would be with you."

"Here's right there," Yuuri replies, pointing.

" _Yuuri_ ," Phichit scolds. "That's not what I mean. We all saw it when he kissed you at the end of your free skate, you know. He was all over you when we took that selfie on the ice! I have the proof on Instagram." 

"It's fine," Yuuri tells him, and unlike most of times he's said those words to Phichit, he wholeheartedly believes them now. "He's giving me some space. He's letting me take my time to think things out before I respond."

"Is he…" Phichit's eyes brighten with amusement. "Is he being _careful_ with you? Oh, he has no idea what you were like in college, does he?"

"Phichit," Yuuri grumbles, elbowing him in the side. "That was different, okay? They weren't…"

"They weren't Victor." Phichit nods, understanding immediately because he's amazing like that.

"I can't screw this up," Yuuri mutters, then drops the subject as more of the skaters arrive. Phichit squeezes his elbow, giving him a reassuring smile.

Both Leo and Guanghong make a beeline for Phichit, congratulating him again. Yuuri notices the way they look at him and then over at Victor, who is currently gesturing animatedly as he talks to Chris. He ignores it; they aren't the only ones looking, trying to figure out what is happening, _if_ anything is happening at all. It makes Yuuri more determined to take his time, to act when he's ready and absolutely sure of himself. This isn't like his ritual before skating _Eros_. This isn't performative, and it isn't for anyone but Victor and himself.

He catches Victor's eyes from across the room without meaning to. Victor, clearly in the middle of saying something, falls silent and simply stands there for a moment, smiling at Yuuri until Chris nudges him back to attention. 

Yuuri turns away, biting back his smile, but Phichit sees it. He grabs Yuuri by the arm and pulls, guiding him across the room.

"Medal selfie!" Phichit declares, grinning at Chris. "You don't mind if I steal Chris for a while, do you Victor?"

"Of course not," Victor replies, but his eyes are on Yuuri and he's wearing the same fond expression from before. 

It makes Yuuri feel warm and wanted. There's no expectation, no impatience, no pressure at all. It feels _gentle_ , and Yuuri wishes he could hold onto the feeling forever. 

"Yuuri," Phichit calls, pulling him out of his thoughts. "A medal selfie means you too."

"Right." Yuuri blinks, tearing his gaze from Victor. "Coming."

He catches Victor's small, pleased, smile just as he turns to join them. It's a smile that Yuuri is familiar with from all the times he's earned it during practice, but it makes him feel different now, in a different context.

He doesn't have the time to dwell on it, sandwiched between Phichit and Chris for an endless stream of selfies from every angle and with every possible filter. This is fun, though, and Yuuri appreciates the fact that he has the time to feel proud of his medal, to just let that feeling sink in without having to worry about anything else on top of it.

"I need a drink," Chris declares once they finally disentangle themselves. "Coming, Yuuri?"

"Me?" Yuuri blinks. "No, thank you."

With a small, disappointed hum, Chris turns to Victor instead. "You'll drink with me though, won't you?"

Which is how, by the end of the night, Yuuri has his arms full with his very intoxicated coach-slash-friend-slash… something else, Yuuri thinks, though he doesn't quite have the word for it just yet. 

"Did you have a good night?" Victor asks, his arms wrapped around Yuuri from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder as they take the elevator back up to their room. "I wanted you to have fun."

"I did," Yuuri replies, leaning back into Victor's warmth because that, at least, is familiar territory. "You looked like you did too. You and Chris get along well."

"He's a good friend," Victor slurs, his breath warm against Yuuri's ear. "But _you_ …"

Yuuri waits, his heart caught in his throat.

"You're special, Yuuri." Victor lets out a soft hum and nuzzles into Yuuri's neck. "I still think of when you told me you don't want me to be anyone except for myself."

"That's the Victor I like best," Yuuri murmurs, to himself as much as Victor.

"You like him," Victor says against Yuuri's collar. "I'm not trying to rush you, but you _do_ like that Victor, don't you?"

Yuuri wants to laugh at the absurdity of the question, but there's something raw in Victor's voice that he's never heard before. He thinks about the fact that Victor kissed him in front of the entire world tonight, then expected nothing in return.

"Victor," Yuuri says slowly, covering his hands with his own. "This isn't the right time to talk about it, when you're drunk, but I do."

Victor exhales with relief, relaxing against Yuuri's back as if it was ever a question. He doesn't speak for the rest of the way up to their hotel room, but he doesn't let go of Yuuri either. When he finally pulls away to change and go to bed, the absence leaves Yuuri feeling cold. Yuuri puts Victor to bed and then changes, brushes his teeth, and climbs into his own bed. He's too wired to sleep, despite how tired he was feeling before, his head too full of thoughts about Victor. He turns to his side, the room too dark for him to really make Victor's shape out in the other bed, but it's still comforting to know that he's there, that he _wants_ to be, more than Yuuri would have thought just a day ago. 

It's something that settles at the back of Yuuri's mind, taking up residence there as they return to Hasetsu to train some more before the Rostelecom Cup. Victor wants to be here. Rather than preparing to leave at the first opportunity he gets, he's greeting the locals as he passes by, he's picking up phrases in Japanese from Mari and Yuuri's parents, he's changing routes as he walks Makkachin, exploring the local area now that he's confident he'll find his way back. 

Yuuri finds, during the long hours they spend together at Ice Castle, that being with Victor has begun to feel comfortable, beyond the easy physical contact and constant words of encouragement. His presence in Yuuri's life no longer feels like something out of the ordinary, to the point where Yuuri can barely remember what his life felt like without Victor being in it. Ever since Victor first arrived, Yuuri has been holding back, trying to keep himself from growing attached. Now, it feels like he finally has permission to give in.

Victor no longer feels like an idol; he's just _Victor_ , the way Yuuri has always dreamed of knowing him. It's difficult to maintain hero worship for someone he sees blearily blinking through the early morning, and it's doubly difficult when Victor looks at him as if _Yuuri_ is the best thing to ever exist.

They're equals, Yuuri realises as he's jogging to Ice Castle, the last morning before they go to Moscow. He very nearly trips over his own feet at the thought. He picks up his pace so he doesn't fall behind, glad that Victor is pedalling ahead so he doesn't notice, or see the way Yuuri smiles to himself.

It's tempting to act on his feelings then and there, now that Yuuri feels certain. He holds back, knowing that they won't be able to focus on this last practice session otherwise. He doesn't say anything about it after practice either, knowing that they have an early flight to catch the next morning.

"You're tense," Victor notes, leaning into Yuuri's side as they sit on the plane. "Nervous?"

Not for the reason Victor is thinking, but Yuuri doesn't tell him that. Instead, he presses his shoulder to Victor's with a smile.

"I'm going to sleep, okay?"

He tucks his head under Victor's chin, feeling him go very still for a moment. Yuuri exhales, feeling Victor slowly relax, then shift to make them both more comfortable. Yuuri thinks he feels Victor press a kiss into his hair, and it takes everything in him not to react. This is too public of a place for Yuuri's liking. He's going to be stuck waiting until they get to their hotel room, but Yuuri doesn't mind. It's going to be worth it.

He blinks awake halfway through the flight to find that Victor has tucked the plane-provided blankets around them. Victor stirs, mumbling sleepily and pulling his hand out of the blanket to reach for Yuuri.

"I'm right here," Yuuri murmurs, taking Victor's hand and squeezing gently. "Go back to sleep."

Victor sighs, satisfied, and falls asleep once again. Yuuri smiles, resting their heads against each other, and shuts his eyes.

When they land in Moscow, Victor takes charge, getting them out of the airport and to their hotel while Yuuri follows. Victor is at ease here, closer to home than he has been for the better part of a year, but there's no wistfulness in his eyes as he looks around.

"Do you want to sleep for a while when we get to our room?" Victor asks as they step into the hotel elevator. "Or did you get enough on the plane?"

"I feel fine," Yuuri replies, still thinking of the way Victor had reached for him while half asleep. They lapse into silence as other guests follow them into the elevator, then turn to each other as they step out onto their floor.

"What would you like to do?" Victor asks, opening the door to their room. It's comfortably sized, and their luggage has already been brought up for them.

Yuuri shuts the door behind him and leans back against it. This is his chance; they have all of today to themselves with no chance of being disturbed. He doesn't know when he'll next get this kind of opportunity.

Victor raises an eyebrow. "Yuuri?"

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri meets his eyes. "Sit down."

"Here?" Victor glances around the room, then sits on the edge of the nearest bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Yuuri replies with a shake of his head. "I just wanted to…"

Stepping forward, he holds Victor's face between both hands. Victor freezes up for a moment, and Yuuri watches the realisation dawn in his eyes, about where this is going.

"I want this," Yuuri murmurs. "I want you, as you are. Just you."

"Yuuri…" Victor's hands come up to rest on his waist, pulling him closer. It's easy to just follow the movement, to lean over Victor and kiss him.

It's as firm as the kiss Victor gave him, full of just as much conviction. Yuuri kisses to make sure that Victor knows how much he wants this. He doesn't have to play a character for this, when he's sure of the fact that it's _him_ Victor wants. Yuuri rests one knee against the edge of the bed, tilting his head so he can kiss Victor harder. When Victor pulls again, Yuuri climbs into his lap, straddling him without breaking their kiss. 

"Yuuri," Victor says again as they pull apart for air, but then he's leaning in for another kiss before he can continue. He's been waiting so patiently since Beijing but Yuuri can feel that patience crumbling now, with every stroke of Victor's hands across Yuuri's back, drawing down to the hem of his shirt and then pulling up again. Yuuri smiles against Victor's lips, taking his hands and guiding them down, silently giving him the permission he's seeking.

"I don't want to push you past your limits," Victor murmurs, his hands still hesitating.

With a quiet snort, Yuuri presses another kiss to Victor's lips. "You push my limits every single day at practice."

"This isn't skating," Victor replies, kissing along Yuuri's jaw and to his ear. "This is entirely different."

Covering Victor's hands with his own, Yuuri slides them under his shirt so they're touching bare skin. He pulls back just far enough to hold Victor's gaze. "I'll let you know if I need to stop. Right now, I want to keep going."

When they kiss again, Victor's fingers trail up the curve of Yuuri's spine, scratching gently. Yuuri arches into the touch, then shifts closer to Victor. The feeling of Victor's hard cock pressing against him has Yuuri's head spinning and he moves his hips without even realising, until Victor moans softly at the slow friction. Yuuri echoes it, gripping Victor's shoulder tightly so he can repeat the motion.

"Is this okay?" Victor asks breathlessly and Yuuri huffs out a laugh, grinding down against him in reply, drinking in the long moan it draws.

"I want this too," Yuuri tells him, and it's all the encouragement Victor needs.

Grabbing Yuuri by the hips, Victor spreads his knees further apart and presses their bodies even closer together. Yuuri's breath stutters as they grind against each other. Victor wants him like this, and it's the most satisfying thought in the entire world. He slides a hand between their bodies, his fingers closing around the outline of Victor's cock, feeling the size of it, the girth, and as Victor whines, high and needy, Yuuri feels his mouth go dry. He needs his lips around Victor's cock, more than he's ever needed anything else. He needs to know what other kinds of sounds he can draw from Victor.

Victor makes a soft, confused, noise of protest as Yuuri slides off his lap. Patting his thigh, Yuuri kneels on the carpet right in front of the bed, watching as Victor's eyes go wide, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows hard. 

Yuuri is incredibly glad for the time that Victor has given him; he's sure of himself because of it. Not only does he know what he wants, he's certain that Victor wants this too. There's no hesitation from either of them.

He pulls his glasses off, still able to see Victor's expression from this close. Victor smiles at him, taking his glasses and folding them, reaching over to the bedside table to keep them there. Yuuri leans forward, his hands gently pushing Victor's legs further apart. From this close, he can smell the musk of Victor's arousal even through his clothes. He swallows hard and, too impatient to wait any longer, wraps his lips around the bulge at the front of Victor's pants. He hears Victor's sharp inhale, but he doesn't pause. He nuzzles against it, bringing one hand up to rest lightly on top of it so he can trace the shape with his fingers. He wants it inside him but he knows that asking Victor to fuck him the night before a competition is a bad idea. He's going to have to settle for feeling it in his mouth instead. 

"Ah," Victor gasps as Yuuri presses his tongue to the material, letting it soak through. " _Yuuri_." 

Satisfied with the dark patch he's left behind, Yuuri starts pressing open-mouthed kisses along the length of Victor's cock, until he feels a hand gripping onto his hair.

Victor, sadly, doesn't pull. He just strokes his trembling fingers through Yuuri's hair, sucking in breaths until he can speak. "Let me take my pants off, please." 

Looking up, Yuuri takes in Victor's flushed face, his blown pupils, and reaches to undo his fly for him. Victor lifts his hips, helping as Yuuri tugs his pants down, then his briefs, whimpering with relief as his cock is freed. The head is already damp with precome and Yuuri touches his index finger to it, humming appreciatively as he pulls it away with a thin trail that leaves his finger wet and has Victor moaning softly. 

Victor's cock isn't quite as long as Yuuri's wildest fantasies, but it's thicker than he expected. He licks his lips, eager to feel the way they'll stretch around it, and Victor chuckles softly. 

"Don't push yourself further than you're comfortable with, Yuuri. You don't have to take all of it at once." 

Yuuri smiles, pressing his face into Victor's thigh and kissing it. Victor is underestimating him, thinking that this is his first time. 

That's completely fine, Yuuri decides. Victor _does_ like surprises, after all. 

Yuuri considers playing along at first, just so he can surprise Victor later, but he's too impatient for that right now. Especially when Victor's cock is right there in front of him. Yuuri reaches for it, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking slowly.

" _Oh_ ," Victor moans, his breaths coming harder. Yuuri is glad he's vocal; it makes up for not being able to watch every expression that flickers across Victor's face. 

Yuuri licks his lips, stroking harder and smearing precome over the length of his cock before leaning in to kiss the head of it. He takes a moment to appreciate how it feels against his lips, thick and heavy and warm, then opens his mouth to let it rest against his tongue. 

Above him, Victor makes another strangled noise. He has one hand in Yuuri's hair, fingers curling into it gently, but not tugging. Yuuri doesn't stop. He licks along the length of it, from base to tip, then opens his mouth wider, tongue sliding along the underside of Victor's cock as he swallows it down, pausing halfway. 

"You're doing so well," Victor praises, stroking over Yuuri's hair. He sounds so proud that it leaves Yuuri feeling warm. It also makes Yuuri want to deepthroat him, just to show how much _better_ he can do. 

He pulls off Victor's cock first, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand while maintaining eye contact. Victor's lips are pink and puffy, as if he's been biting on them. Yuuri reaches up, tracing them with his thumb and then smiling when Victor sucks on the tip of it. 

"It's my turn right now," Yuuri scolds gently, but feels a hot surge of arousal rush through him at the thought of Victor wanting to switch positions. Victor would look amazing on his knees, but Yuuri doesn't want to get ahead of himself. He'll focus on this for now. 

This time, when he swallows Victor's cock down, he doesn't stop until he's taken the entire length of it. He can feel the head of it nudging against the back of his throat, and he can hear Victor cursing above him, loud and desperate. Yuuri swallows around him, pulling back up again and smiling around the head of Victor's cock, teasing it with his tongue. 

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor pants, his face flushed, his expression dazed. "You're so…"

Yuuri doesn't let him finish the sentence, kissing his way down to Victor's balls, sucking on one, then the other. He can feel a dull ache in his jaw, but Yuuri's always liked that a little. He likes it even more now, knowing that it's because of Victor. 

When Yuuri deepthroats him this time, Victor is even louder than before, praise spilling from his lips in between moans. His thighs tremble as Yuuri bobs his head, fingers tugging gently on Yuuri's hair. 

"You're amazing," Victor gasps out. " _Amazing_ , Yuuri, you're—so full of surprises. You're better than I dreamed you would be." 

Yuuri hums, low and pleased at the back of his throat, stroking Victor with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. He can feel Victor tensing as his orgasm approaches, the praise becoming desperate babble that then turns into begging, Victor moaning loudly as he pleads for Yuuri to keep going. 

"Yuuri, please, I'm so close," Victor cries, and he sounds overwhelmed. His voice is so deep and rough that it goes right to Yuuri's cock, making it ache for attention as it drips a wet patch against his underwear.

Yuuri pulls back, sitting back on his heels and stroking Victor steadily. Victor is shaking, desperate, and he's almost there. He just needs one last thing to push Victor over the edge.

It occurs to him almost immediately. He looks directly into Victor's eyes, his voice loud and firm as he says, "Come."

Victor does, moaning brokenly as he comes in thick ropes along Yuuri's forearm. He whimpers as Yuuri strokes him through it, until he's spent and oversensitive, already leaning in when Yuuri kneels up to kiss him. Victor parts his lips with a sigh, one hand resting on the nape of Yuuri's neck, the other tugging at him by his shirt.

"Come here," he pants, clearly torn between undressing Yuuri and pulling him closer. 

Yuuri takes his shirt off, getting to his feet shakily and pushing his pants and underwear down. Victor watches eagerly, licking his lips, gaze fixed on Yuuri's dripping cock. 

Feeling bold, Yuuri kneels on the bed, over Victor, and takes hold of his own cock. "Look at me." 

Victor is still trembling, but props himself up with his elbows and meets Yuuri's gaze. His lips are parted, pink and pretty, and Yuuri traces them with his thumb before guiding his cock closer. He knows he isn't going to last for long, but he strokes his cock as Victor mouths greedily at the head of it, not looking away from Yuuri once. 

"Victor," he gasps, pulling back and jerking himself off faster, "Oh—" 

He comes all over Victor's chest with a sharp moan, his eyes screwed shut. Victor sits up, pulling Yuuri into his arms and into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Yuuri kisses back, nipping on Victor's lower lip and then tugging gently. 

"I misjudged you," Victor murmurs, sounding pleased as he strokes his fingers down Yuuri's cheek. "I still have _plenty_ to learn about you, don't I?"

"We both do," Yuuri replies, nuzzling into Victor's neck and kissing it. He definitely wants to explore just how responsive Victor was to his commands, and the way they both clearly liked it.

For now, he lets Victor wipe them off with the edge of the bedsheet and then pull Yuuri down to lie in his arms. He likes the feeling of Victor around him like this, holding him close. Yuuri suspected that Victor would be as tactile in bed as he is everywhere else, but this is something more. Victor needs this; wrapping himself around Yuuri like he's grounding himself. Yuuri might have needed the time to process everything happening between them, but he's not the only one. 

"I meant it, though," Victor continues softly, his breath tickling over the shell of Yuuri's ear. "You never cease to amaze me. Just when I think I have one thing figured out, you surprise me with something else." 

"I'm going to keep surprising you," Yuuri tells him, low and determined.

With a fond smile, Victor pulls him into another kiss. "Good. I hope you never stop."


End file.
